


Драбблы (Harry Potter)

by JayLeeStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Подборка коротких не связанных между собой драббловФандом: Harry PotterПредупреждение: местами слэш





	Драбблы (Harry Potter)

**Мой дедушка**

– Тоже мне, – фыркнула девочка, отворачиваясь от портрета профессора. (Человек в черном смерил обоих детей презрительным взглядом и отошел вглубь картины.) – Мой дедушка, когда привез маму в школу, этому вашему профессору знаешь, как показал?   
– Прям уж показал, – недоверчиво прищурился мальчик.   
– А вот и показал! Мой дедушка – он знаешь какой? Он великий человек. Он когда-то инквизитором был!   
– Врешь, – сказал мальчик, который не знал, кто такой «инквизитор».   
– А вот и не вру! И еще у него дракон был! Китайский!   
– Какой-такой китайский? – возмутился мальчик. – Все ты выдумываешь, нет такой породы.   
– Это ты просто не знаешь, – сказала девочка, глядя на него свысока, хотя на самом деле была на полголовы ниже. – Вечно вы, мальчишки, так. – Она выпятила губу.   
– Ну и что твой дедушка сделал профессору? – спросил мальчик с изрядной долей скепсиса в голосе.   
– Ну как что? Подрались, – сказала девочка. – Сначала ваш профессор пытался заклятиями кидаться, потом понял, что не получается, и тоже наколдовал себе шпагу…   
– Шпагу? – не поверил мальчик. – А я и не знал, что профессор умел…   
– Ну, умел, – признала девочка. – Дедушка говорил, что даже ничего так.   
Мальчик насуплено молчал.   
– Ну вот, – продолжала девочка, – и они подрались. – Глаза ее загорелись. – Говорят, по столам прыгали, мебель роняли…   
– Да что они не поделили-то?! – не выдержал мальчик. – Твой дедушка с профессором.   
– А я не знаю, – сказала девочка. – Что-то профессору не понравилось, и он что-то сказал дедушке нехорошее, а дедушка сказал, что лет триста назад он бы за такие слова пригласил профессора на прогулку за город, где отряхнул бы ему пыль с ушей и проткнул насквозь…   
– Ого, – ужаснулся мальчик.   
– Ага, – согласилась девочка. – Ну и вот, потом они сначала так, а потом на шпагах, а потом, говорят, профессор ваш понял, что не справляется, и позвал Директора…   
– Брехня, – ввернул мальчик.   
– … а мой дедушка тогда сказал, что это недостойно, звать кого-то на помощь, и ушел.   
– Как это – ушел? – оскорбился мальчик. – И профессор его отпустил?   
– Ну, это же мой дедушка, – снисходительно пояснила девочка. – Он зашел в туалет для старост и ушел…   
– Как ушел? Куда?   
– Я же тебе говорила – он не просто какой-то там. – Она снова фыркнула. – Он великий маг. Что ему – просочиться через канализацию на десяток лье?   
– Брехня, – сказал мальчик. И девочка в сердцах стукнула его учебником по макушке.

* * *

– Надоело, – сказал Рон, и насупился. – Я всегда крайний. – Он сделал строгое лицо и поправил на носу несуществующие очки, что, впрочем, сходства с МакГонагалл ему не добавило. – «Верните лопату мистеру Филчу, Уизли, в противном случае я буду вынуждена сообщить вашим родителям о недопустимости Вашего поведения…»  
– Прекрати кривляться, Рон, – сказала Гермиона. – Ты же сам ее у него взял, разве нет?  
– А вот и нет! – Рон ткнул в сторону Гермионы указующим перстом, и она попятилась. – Это… моя лопата!  
– Откуда у тебя лопата?  
– Тебе какое дело?  
Дождавшись, пока обиженная Гермиона скроется в гостиной и проем закроется, Рон снова достал палочку.  
– Не советую, – сказала Полная дама у него за спиной. – Чистомет невозможно превратить в Нимбус 2000. Тем более сломанной палочкой. Тем более корявыми руками.  
Рон покраснел.  
– А Вы-то откуда знаете? – буркнул он.  
Полная дама захихикала.  
– Гриффиндорцы за долгие годы отнесли Филчу изрядное количество лопат, – загадочно изрекла она, отсмеявшись. И удалилась в гости к леди Виолетте.

* * *

– Привет, Маркус!  
Флинт задрал голову и бросил злобный взгляд на трибуны, где расположился капитан гриффиндорской команды.  
– Чего тебе, придурок?  
Вуд вскинул руки в жесте покаяния.  
– Ты не отвлекайся. Я тут просто посижу, понаблюдаю.  
– Следить за мной собрался? – Флинт мысленно проклял и Малфоя с его невинными шалостями, которые приводят к отработкам, и мадам Трюк, отправившую его расчищать квиддичное поле, и первоклашек, которые вечно болтают обо всем подряд. А потом вот припирается самодовольный Вуд и смотрит на него, как на неудачника.  
– На три вещи можно смотреть бесконечно. – Вуд принялся загибать пальцы. – На огонь, воду и квиддичное поле. Кто по нему бродит – совершенно неважно.  
У Флинта создалось впечатление, что над ним издеваются.  
Он набычился, отвернулся и взял метлу.  
– Эй! Метлой-то не надо! – заорал Вуд. – Метла – для полетов, а не для мусора! Руками надо! Руками!  
Маркус задумался. Затем нехорошо улыбнулся.  
– Я не умею руками, – сказал он. – Покажешь?  
…На работающего Вуда можно было смотреть бесконечно.

* * *

Двери лифта разъезжаются, и Люциус выходит в атриум.  
– Шпрехен зи дойч? – доносится от второго камина. Люциус морщится: отвратительный акцент, неуверенный голос, блеянье, а не речь. Он оборачивается и усмехается уголками губ. Ну конечно. Кто бы сомневался.  
– Эм… Парле ву франсэ? – Артур Уизли с надеждой смотрит на собеседника – высокого волшебника средних лет в богатой лиловой мантии.  
Люциус закатывает глаза; театральщина, но на него сейчас все равно никто не смотрит. Затем он подходит к волшебникам, как бы невзначай оттирает Артура и с улыбкой говорит на итальянском:  
– Сеньор Анелли, как я рад снова встретить вас! Помнится, в нашу прошлую встречу вы упоминали, что хотели бы посетить Лондон, и я…  
… краем глаза Люциус отмечает, что Артур покраснел и вообще, кажется, готов провалиться сквозь землю.  
«По крайней мере, в одном мы сошлись, – думает Люциус не без злорадства. – Незнание языков позорит имя волшебника».

* * *

Гарри взглянул на часы.  
– Опаздываешь? – спросил Рон.  
– Еще полчаса в запасе. – Гарри сунул руки в карманы и прислонился к стене. – Хватит?  
– Ага. Папа вроде как не хочет показаться навязчивым.  
Гарри хмыкнул и покосился на дверь автосервиса. Артур Уизли, несмотря на преклонные годы, резво ползал на четвереньках, заглядывал под капот, с интересом дергал дворники. Механик переносил все стоически: Гарри десять минут назад шепнул ему, что мистер Уизли – очень солидный клиент.  
– А зачем вот это? – спрашивал мистер Уизли с детским любопытством. – А это зачем? А где у нее мотор?  
– Для освещения дороги, сэр, – отвечал утомленный механик. – Топливный бак, сэр. «Двигатель», сэр. Он здесь.  
– Зачем мы ждем? – Гарри повернулся к Рону. – Он и сам неплохо справляется.  
– Как зачем? Наложить потом _obliviate_ на всех. Он почти каждый день приходит, представляешь, что бы они подумали?  
– Подожди. И каждый день – те же вопросы? На него тоже _obliviate_ накладываешь?  
– На него – нет. – Рон вздохнул. – У него склероз.

* * *

– И не смейте врать, что Вы это сами придумали. – Человек в черной мантии брезгливо роняет книгу на стол. – Дрянная книжонка не стоит и сикля, но кому-то было выгодно похоронить меня Вашими руками.  
Джоан пытается отодвинуться подальше от стола, но колесико на стуле, как назло, заело, и теперь человек в черном нависает над ней огромным вороном.  
– Кто-то дал Вам четкие инструкции, – говорит он. – Кто? Я не привык повторять. – Последние слова, несмотря на спокойный тон, звучат настолько угрожающе, что Джоан забывает даже стул отодвигать.  
«Знала бы, – думает она, – ни за что бы не написала…»  
В конце концов неприятный гость оставляет ее в покое, вместо «кто» удовлетворившись «где».  
Как только дверь за ним закрывается, Джоан бежит на чердак. Старая полярная сова уже почти совсем слепая, но чувство направления у нее отменное. В любом случае, другого способа послать письмо Джоан не знает.  
На клочке пергамента она царапает: «Профессор Дамблдор, он едет к Вам. Простите».

* * *

У камина тепло, сонно и тихо. На Рождество ученики разъезжаются по домам, к родителям, подаркам, клюквенному пирогу и глинтвейну.  
Гарри ехать некуда. А Рон… ну, Рон просто хороший друг, наверное. По крайней мере, другого объяснения Гарри не знает.  
Рон пыхтит, высунув язык, пытается трансфигурировать два более-менее приличных стакана из подсвечников. Смотреть на его мучения невозможно, и Гарри превращает в стаканы первое, что попалось под руку. «Первым попавшимся» оказываются его собственные ботинки, поэтому сливочное пиво на вкус кажется немного странным. Но Рон не жалуется.  
– Классно у тебя получилось, – говорит он. – Ты молодец, Гарри, я тобой горжусь, так и знай!  
Рон придвигается ближе, теперь даже без очков видно, как у него блестят глаза и как он раскраснелся – от пива, наверное.  
– Спасибо, Рон, – говорит Гарри, расчувствовавшись. – У меня такого друга никогда не было!  
– А… друга… угу, – кивает Рон, и Гарри кажется, что он выглядит немного расстроенным. Без очков Гарри вообще много чего кажется.

* * *

– Слушай. – Блэк свисает с потолка вниз головой, ногами зацепившись за балку. В руках у него энциклопедия. – «Стикс – в древнегреческой мифологии – олицетворение первобытного ужаса и мрака, из которых возникли первые отпрыски жизни, и персонификация одноименной мифической реки…» Ау, Снееееейп! Да ты, я вижу, пироманьяк!  
Северус приходит в себя. Перед ним на столе – оплывшая свеча, от созерцания которой он никак не может оторваться. Больше в комнате ничего нет: стол, стул, свеча, Блэк и энциклопедия.  
– «Пиролагния (пирофилия) – вид девиации, при которой возбуждение вызывается созерцанием пламени (свечей, камина, костра и т.п.) или пожара»…  
«Что я здесь делаю? – думает Северус. – Где мы?»  
Перед тем, как окружающая действительность начинает меркнуть и Снейп обнаруживает себя на полу Визжащей хижины (место укуса пульсирует, но антидот, кажется, подействовал) – он успевает заметить тоскливый взгляд Блэка. Как будто тот просит его…  
– Чертова псина того не стоит, – бурчит Северус, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги.   
Но ради науки… Попробовать?  
Арка – все-таки не Стикс.

* * *

Люциус Малфой стоял спиной к двери и смотрел в окно.  
– Папа, можно?  
Драко ступил в кабинет, неловко запнувшись на пороге. «Хорошо, что меня не видят одноклассники», – подумал он с отвращением. Особенно Поттер.  
Люциус обернулся, жестом предложил сыну сесть, и тот примостился на подлокотнике кресла. Обычно Драко влезал в гостевое кресло с ногами, но сегодня явно был неподходящий день.  
– Итак, я слышал, твоя последняя выходка привела профессора Снейпа в неописуемый восторг.  
– Но пап…  
– Помолчи! Мы уже говорили об этом. Поттер – герой магического мира. Не следует задираться с ним.  
– Он первый начал! – взвился Драко, но под грозным взглядом отца тут же сник.  
– Я отправляюсь к декану Слизерина обсудить твое поведение, – произнес Люциус сухо. – Передай матери, что к ужину меня можно не ждать.  
– Да, пап, – пробормотал несчастный Драко. Ясное дело, это еще не конец.

Оставшись один, Люциус Малфой побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
– Северус-Северус, – усмехнулся он. – Предлог можно было придумать и поизящнее.

* * *

– Невероятно, Блэк. Ты сделал это снова.  
– Уж кто бы говорил. Ты со своими зельями воняешь куда хуже.  
– Очень смешно. Надо полагать, ты не видишь разницы между работой и недержанием.  
– Снейп, ну я же просил тебя проделать собачью дверцу в двери!  
– Еще не хватало уродовать собственный дом из-за паршивой псины. Я и так сделал Альбусу слишком большое одолжение, согласившись пустить тебя на порог.  
– Больно надо было! А твоей халабуде хуже не будет, тут полный бардак.  
– О, этот высокий слог, о, благородная поза. Особенно эффектно в сочетании с привычкой мочиться на кресло.  
– Снейп, черт, ну я не специально, собачьи рефлексы - тонкая штука...  
– Какого дьявола, Блэк, ты издеваешься? Можно хотя бы не делать этого, когда я в нем сижу?!

* * *


End file.
